An Awkward Prom & an Even More Awkward Night
by bluduckie
Summary: What happens after where the t.v. show left off. The night of the prom.


It was the night of the prom. Past midnight. Jenna was walking along the side of the road in her blue sequin dress, with her black heels in one hand as she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair with the other.

'This is just like aunt ally's wedding.' she thought.

Once again Jenna's parents forgot to pick her up after one of their 'date nights.' Which probably just involved eating French fries and getting high.

She felt the cold night air brush up against her arm and shivered a bit.

Tamara had gone home with Jake, which everyone was expecting, and Ming had left with Fred earlier. So she called her mom and she said she would be there to pick her up at 11:30.

30 minutes past then, Jenna realized that her mom wasn't coming and she began to make the 10 mile trek back home.

Just then the slight whir of a truck came from behind her. She swung her head around to see Matty in his black pick up with his suit and... Bailey.

"Hey Jenna, let me give you a ride home." Matty said.

"No, it's fine, I don't want to waste valuable time that you could be spending with Bailey." Jenna retorted.

"No! Please. I don't want you out in the cold!" Bailey said.

"Fine..." Jenna said humbly.

Bailey opened the door to the passenger seat, hopped out, and began climbing into the back.

"You don't need to do that." Jenna and Matty said in unison.

"Please. I don't mind at all." Bailey said.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders and jumped into the seat. She ran her hand down the side of her seat feeling the fabric, being reminded of all the times, _good and bad,_ that Jenna and Matty had spent in that car.

Matty began to drive away. Him looking at the road. Jenna looking out the window, and Bailey fixated on Matty's smooth hands carefully placed on the steering wheel.

**JENNA**

Maybe I should just apologize. I mean I did cheat on him. I must have been a terrible girlfriend. He said he was embarrassed of me. But he didn't really seem that embarrassed when we were alone. Was he too afraid that he would lose his game if he dated me. I mean was that really a competition? God. I can't believe I ruined my only chance to ever date him, and now I'm just going to throw away my only chance to still be friends. But were we already? I mean he asked me about the whole bailey thing. Why would he ask his ex girlfriend if it was okay to take another girl to prom unless they were friends, right? I mean I did cheat on him. Maybe he did actually love me. at that time of course. It is killing me to know that Matty likes Bailey. I want him, I need him, I...I...I love him. Alright, just spit it out. just go for it.

**MATTY**

Was I really bad enough to Jenna that she cheated on me. I'm never sure who is in the wrong here. I mean yeah, she cheated on me, but was that only because I only ever used her for sex when I was lonely or bored. Our relationship was never really that much involved with feelings. But was it meant to be? Maybe I wasn't embarrassed of her, just myself. And now here I am, sitting in my truck with my future girlfriend or even wife. The problem? I don't know which one it will be. It's not like they are fighting over me. I don't even know if Jenna likes me anymore. It killed me when I saw her with his tongue down her throat, but maybe it wasn't the kiss. Maybe I had just realized that he could give her the one thing that I never could. Maybe he could give her the one thing she wanted. Love. Not just sex, or a pretty face. But, once again my heart has made the decision before my head. I need her, I want her, I love... I love Jen-

"I'm sorry..." Jenna spit.

Bailey could see him tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"I was a terrible person for cheating on you, and it only came back to bite me in the ass, which I definitely deserved." she finished.

It was silent for at least two more minutes until Matty stopped the truck and pulled over on the side of the road. He looked at Bailey, then at Jenna, again at Bailey, and finally his eyes met Jenna's.

"I'm sorry too." Matty said.

"For what?' Jenna asked. "You did nothing wrong..."

"I did do stuff wrong. I should have been there for you." He stated. "We were never in a relationship, we were just having sex."

"Hello?" Bailey said. "Important prom date back here."

Matty and Jenna both looked at her wide eyed and confused. This was a side of Bailey, that neither of them had ever seen.

"Listen, I know that you are all sorry and shit but I just want you to know that, I was the one asked out Jenna. Not you." Bailey spat with anger.

Matty turned the steering wheel causing the car to do a U-turn, and pulled up in front of Baileys house.

"Hey, I thought you were dropping me off first." Jenna said.

"Well, Baileys house just seemed closer."

"Okay?" Jenna said.

Bailey got out of the car. But she did not go home.


End file.
